TUF luck TJ,
by Ififall
Summary: Miller/Dillashaw Fanfiction. Revealing Mayhem's and T.J's relationship. From TUF, to Today...


_**A/N:**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

A/N: TUF Slash.

..."

_The Ultimate Fighter._

_A New Season, Two New Weight Classes._

_Mayhem's Ultimate Fighter had begun..._

..."

The Ultimate Fighter Behind the Scenes...

Mayhem Miller was really excited. It was supposed to be Bisping VS Sonnen. But Sonnen had other commitments. Looking back, Miller could see what Sonnen could have been busy doing.

In the Present, Miller was pumped up. He'd always been a fighter. Though he'd cornered hundreds of Team-mates. Miller had never been any kind of coach.

..."

Now Miller was a_** Head**_Coach.

The Ultimate Fighter was a huge gig. He had a great team of assistant coaches. Team Miller was: Parsons, Cruz, Volkov, and Diaz.

Miller thought that it was going to be awkward at first. He'd got Nick Diaz's number, through his Little Brother Nate. Miller was shaking as he dialled Diaz's number.

..."

He thought that Nick would either A: Slam the Phone down. Or B: Run over to Miller's house and kick his ass. Miller hid his own number, and pressed the call button.

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Hey Diaz, it's Mayhem Miller here" Miller said.

..."

"How the fuck did you get my..." Nick started to say.

"Got no time for small talk Nick. I'm doing the TUF Show. It's my first time. I wanna make a good impression. If you're up for it, let's talk" Miller said.

He put the phone down. He went downstairs. He picked up a bottle of water from the plastic packet off of the floor.

..."

Miller's house was a mess. But he wasn't making any effort to clean it. That is until Nick emailed him and said that he'd talk. But not for long.

"Sure I'm a Five second kind of guy. Except for where it counts" Miller said.

Nick ended the call, but with Miller texted him directions. They met at his place. Diaz coming over, was the kick up the ass that Miller needed.

..."

He took all his fighting stuff off of the floor. He dusted the shelves and the window sills.

He even hoovered the floor. He hadn't done that since his parents had come over,

That was centuries ago...

..."

Miller got a shower. He Told himself to calm down and act cool. This wasn't a fucking date. It was Just Two MMA Fighters talking.

"No big deal" Miller said to himself in the Mirror. He ran a hand through his hair, but it just looked worse.

Then came the knock at the door.

..."

"Fuck" Miller whispered. He tried smoothing it down. He gave himself a quick once over. Then he opened the door. Nick Diaz was dressed in the usual Stuff. A hoodie. Baggy jogging bottoms. Trainers. He still looked hotter than him though. But Miller was glad Nick hadn't made the effort.

"Hey" Miller said warmly.

..."

"Mmm" Nick said. He walked through the door and stood by the sofa.

"You can sit down, make yourself at home in_ my_ home" Miller said.

"Nah" Nick said looking around. Miller walked over to him and leaned against the sofa. Miller Tried to play it cool, until he could feel himself slipping on the sofa. He lifted himself off, and it squeaked.

..."

"So?" Nick asked.

"Well, I wondered if you..." Miller started to say.

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"I wondered if you wanted to be a TUF Assistant coach. It's me VS Bisping. The Cameras won't be on you I promise. You'll get paid for it too" Miller said.

..."

"For how long?" Nick asked.

"With filming? About Two months. No pressure. If your too busy..." Miller started to say.

"It's cool. I'll do it" Nick said.

"_**Really**_Really?" Miller asked surprised.

..."

"Yeah. Gotta go" Nick said. He turned away from Miller. Then he turned back. To Miller's surprise, he walked up to him. Right in his personal space. Nick stuck his neck out towards Miller's neck.

_What the fuck is Diaz doing? _Miller thought.

..."

Nick sniffed Miller's neck. Then he took a couple of steps back.

"You wearing Aftershave and shit?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I like to smell good with my _**weekly**_ shower" Miller said. Shit, he shouldn't have said that . It made him sound like a Tramp.

..."

"K" Nick said moving backwards and walking away.

"Great! I'll call you!" Miller shouted back. He shouldn't have said that either. It made him sound like a desperate Girl, begging for a prom Date. When it came to Nick Diaz, Miller got everything wrong.

..."

But now Miller had the TUF Show. Miller was determined to get this right...


End file.
